


untitled KasuAri fic

by TransRightsPorygon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trans Female Character, just read it ok h, lots of very powerful gay emotions dhgjfjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransRightsPorygon/pseuds/TransRightsPorygon
Summary: During a passionate moment, Arisa tells Kasumi something about herself. Hijinks ensue.





	untitled KasuAri fic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a good name for this fic shgjfhfjg
> 
> I love KasuAri pls enjoy

"Kasumi..."

Arisa breathed heavily as she held onto her girlfriend, passionately embracing next to her bedside. The two girls went in for another kiss and Arisa found herself feeling like she was going to melt under the heat from their passionate love. After what felt like an eternity, Kasumi pulled back from their kiss and stared into her girlfriend's eyes with intense romantic passion.

"Arisa... do you wanna, yknow..." Kasumi asked. Arisa nodded her head, ready to become even closer to her beloved. Kasumi moved down Arisa's body and put her hands around Arisa's waist, and began to take her skirt off, when all of a sudden Arisa had a stark realization.

"W-wait!" Arisa shouted as she jolted away before Kasumi could begin disrobing her. Kasumi suddenly snapped out of her lust-driven state, now overcome with worry.

"Ah! Did I do something wrong? Are you ok? I thought you gave the go-ahead but did I misread you or-"

"No no!" Arisa interrupted. "It's not that, I just..." She sighed, trying her best not to let her anxieties keep her from being honest.

"It's just... ugh, I meant to talk to you about this before we got here, but I was so worried and I've never talked to anyone else about it before, I-"

Arisa stopped rambling as Kasumi grabbed her hand and held it tight as she looked into her eyes, full of love and empathy for her partner.

"Arisa... it's ok. I won't judge you. You don't need to be afraid of what I think about you, because I'll always love you."

Arisa held herself back from crying as she hugged her girlfriend. Surely, she thought, she had the best girlfriend a girl could ask for.

"Alright then..." Arisa started, doing her best to keep herself from freaking out again. 

"...I'm trans. I was AMAB and I was afraid that my... anatomy might be a turn-off for you, and I wanted to talk to you about it before we had our first time, but I kept getting cold feet over it, and I got so swept up in tonight's date that I forgot to tell you before we were about to... yknow..." 

Arisa trailed off, and Kasumi stared at her, and then hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Arisa. You're beautiful the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you, and if anyone disagrees, I'll fight to the tooth and nail against them. You're the most wonderful girl in the world and I feel so lucky to be your girlfriend."

Arisa felt like she was going to cry again. 

"I love you too." She said as squeezed Kasumi even tighter, and felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from her.

"Although I don't know why you were so hesitant, since I'm trans too and all..." Kasumi added in, breaking the mood and making Arisa pause.

"Wait... what? I didn't know you were trans too!" Arisa exclaimed

"You didn't know? But you're in StuCo, don't they have records on this sort of thing? I thought you would have found out by now-"

"What? No! And even if we did keep tabs on that stuff, I wouldn't be looking into the personal business of students! You've never said anything about being trans either! How was I supposed to know!" Arisa sputtered, more confused than upset.

"I mean, it's not really a very safe conversation topic in public given the kinds of crazies there are out there, plus I only started taking HRT in my first year of high school, so I don't pass that well-"

"Bullshit! You're super pretty! Anyone who would misgender you is full of shit, so don't talk so lowly of yourself!" Arisa cried. Kasumi blushed, and then a stupid grin crossed her face.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty, Arisa?" She teased, making Arisa blush bright red.

"W-well yea, I mean, you are my girlfriend, s-so..." Arisa sputtered, trying to regain composure. Kasumi laughed and gave her another hug.

"It's alright... I love you."

"If you'd actually told me before now I wouldn't have been so afraid of coming out to you." Arisa grumbled.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything, hehe." Kasumi chuckled weakly.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it." Arisa replied. "It's water under the bridge now."

The two laid down and embraced for a bit longer.

"So..." Kasumi began, "Are you still up to, yknow-"

"No, I'm tired now and all this stress has made me decidedly un-horny. Maybe later."

"Aw, alright. I love you, Arisa." Kasumi pecked her cheek.

Arisa smiled, then kissed Kasumi back on the lips.

"I love you too, you dork."

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> FAQ:
> 
> Q: why are kasumi and arisa both trans  
> A: because i'm gay and trans and i can do what i want
> 
> Q: are you gonna make more fics soon  
> A: dont hold your breath but i do really want to make more content for the TBCU (transbian bandori cinematic universe)
> 
> Q: are u gonna make a follow up where they bone  
> A: mayhaps
> 
> Q: who tops  
> A: is that even a question. in what canon timeline is arisa ever capable of topping kasumi.


End file.
